1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tenter frames for transversely stretching polymer webs and the like, and is concerned in particular with the provision of an improved joint for articulately interconnecting the adjacent ends of rail assemblies having parallel guide channels for the chains carrying the clamps that grip the web edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional joints of the above-mentioned type typically comprise multiple interconnected guide segments. In addition to being expensive, such joints provide only limited ranges of articulation, typically less than about 18°. Also, the multiple guide segments are articulated by complex linkages which are prone to seizing.
The improved joint of the present invention features a much simpler and less expensive construction that resists seizing and offers an expanded range of articulation.